Talk:Katarina/@comment-26227836-20150611001640/@comment-9705522-20150613204949
Since we were talking only about damage, then yes, 220+0.8 per AP completely outclasses 160+0.4 per AP. You need to watch out for context, else you jump to conclusions. Funny enough, your analysis seems to fail at one issue. How does Katarina jump to and damage the backline, while Annie supposedly has trouble with that? They have the same range. 700 (Annies spells are AoE spells, so due to model disparity thats about an extra 100 range). Katarina is no better at catching up to people (she can jump, annie can stun, same range). So, either both deal damage to the backline, in which case Annie wins by a wide margin, or neither damage the backline, in which case Annie, again, wins by a wide margin. Oh boy. Alright, lets make it clear why your assumption are completely false. One, the first is not an assumption. Its a logical conclusion. If you make no mistake, you can stop Katarina, and make her useless. Ergo, in order for her to rampage through your team, you need to make a mistake. To make it simpler, if A causes B to fail, then B cannot happen while A happens. Simple as that. Two. She cant burst as hard as others. Sadly, unlike what you claim, that is absolutely, undeniably and irrefutably true. And it seems that the reason you are wrong is because your methods are not the only ones that work (which is to say, raw math), but "I watch games, and remember how much damage each champion did". Which, btw, someone did an experiment with. The result? People were wrong for just about everything. But, since you seem to be stuck in the delusion that she can burst as hard as others, allow me to show you that she, in fact, cannot. However, enough blabbering. Math time. We are going to take Annie as an example (yes, I know, I really like using Annie as an example, but she is the best example of an aoe mage we have. You could try using Brand or Lissandra though). Annies burst is 220+250+425+40+(0.8+0.85+0.8+0.2)*700= 2790. This is pretty massive (not as massive as assassins, but Katarina and Annie happen to be aoe mages, so thats why. If you look at leblanc, she does about 3955 damage. But thats mostly single-target, so not a valid comparision). Now, Katarina. We assume the enemies made no mistake and stopped her ult at the minimal time possible for the average human with 100 ping and a bad mouse. Which is 0.5 seconds. Katarina does 235+180+160+750/5+(0.6+0.4+0.25+2.5/5)*700= 1950. Which, compared to annies 2790, is almost 1000 damage less (and if I gave Annie 2 ticks of her ults aura instead of one, then it would actually be 2790+40+0.2*700=2970, at which point its precisely 1000 less). But those numbers are raw. Lets talk percentages. What percentage of Annies burst does Kata do? Well, 1950/2790= 70% with one tick of Annies ult. And with 2, its 1950/2970=65%. There you have it. Katarina cant burst as well as Annie can. Unless you make a huge mistake of not stopping her ult, but thats intended.